


Melting Candles

by Sazuka57



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Wax Play, blindfold, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Candles

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting this ahahaha...ha.....

You were a moaning mess and the two of you hadn't even started.

All you've done was kissing and stripping. Or, well, he stripped you while you two kissed. He then carried you and practically threw you on the bed, which disoriented you enough and gave him the chance to tie your arms behind your back.

It wasn't an uncomfortable position, as he was always excellent at making sure you were as comfortable as possible, but it made you powerless to stop him from blindfolding you.

He started kissing your neck and alternating with harsh bites, and you instantly knew what he was up to. You moaned loudly when he bit down at a sensitive spot, and then whimpered when his overheated hands traveled down your body.

He licked down your neck and bit at your shoulder, then nibbled his way across your collarbones. You were writhing in pleasure by the time he was done, and you knew he hadn't even started yet.

He shifted away from you and took his warmth with him. You whimpered at the lack of his presence, but he was back in a few moments.

"Remember the safe word?" He asked in an airy voice. You nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled darkly.

You felt him pull away a little and you held your breath in anticipation. You were so ready for this, it was ridiculous.

The first drop landed at your collarbone, and you gasped sharply in surprise. The wax was hotter than you anticipated, but it wasn't anything unpleasant. Rather, it sent a jolt of pain and pleasure thought out, and you let out a satisfied sound and tensed expectantly.

The second drop landed to the right of the first one, and you shivered in pleasure. The third one was underneath that, and you let out a load moan to that one.

The drops kept getting lower and lower, until they were landing in your cleavage. By that time, you had become a moaning, heaving mess. Your face was so red you could feel the heat radiating off of it. He ventured into new territory and let a drop fall at the edge of your breast. You moaned loudly and arched off the bed--that had given you much more pleasure than you had anticipated. You heard him chuckle, and then he dripped more wax at the same area on your other breast. You arched off the bed again, feeling more intense pleasure shoot through you.

He went lower down on your cleavage, dripping more wax across it as he went. He took his time and made sure you had reacted fully to each drop before he let another one loose. By the time he reached above your belly button, you were shaking with pleasure and wanted nothing more than to have him ravage you.

You felt his heat disappear and whined in disappointment. He was back as fast as he was gone, and his hand was suddenly at your cheek, cupping it as he ran his thumb over your lips. Your tongue darted out and licked the tip of it, and he groaned appreciatively.

He pulled his finger away from your mouth and moved his hand downwards, gently ghosting over your neck. He rubbed softly at your collarbones, just like he knew you liked, and you squirmed and moaned appreciatively. He came to rest his hand at the dip between the collarbones and caressed there lightly with one finger. You wished you could feel his finger a little better, but there was a layer of cooled wax there, and he wasn't hot enough to melt it.

But he was brilliant, of course. And you shouldn't have been surprise at his hand heating up.

His hand became so hot that it melted the wax easily, and you were a moaning mess once again. He used his fingers to move the molten wax around, and it was like experiencing the earlier stuff all over again. Except this time, you could feel the wax heating up against your skin, and he was able to get the wax to places that he couldn't reach while dripping it.

He took his time as he moved down your body. His pace was torturously slow as he drew lines with reheated wax across every inch of your torso, and you _loved_ it. Your every nerve was on fire, and your voice was so loud you were sure the neighbors were going to complain later. You didn't care though, because just right now--

\--Just right now you noticed his other hand between your legs, rubbing at your inner thigh. You quivered in anticipation and made plenty of encouraging noises, and he hummed in response. His hand quickly made its way to between your legs and started rubbing at you, and you just about climaxed right then.

Both of his hands moved away from your body, and you whimpered in protest. You heard him move, and the bed shifted with his added weight. You felt the heat of his flames as he moved your legs apart and settled between them, and you moaned in anticipation.

His hands were on your thighs and you moaned at the ministrations as he moved upwards. You felt his heat as he leaned down and kissed above the join of your leg, and you moaned appreciatively. This had you distracted from what his hands were doing, and the next thing you felt was his fingers entering you as his thumb massaged you.

You screamed in pleasure as it tipped you over, and you came around his fingers. You couldn't breathe until your orgasm was over, and then panted harshly as you became aware of your surroundings. Your vision was still black and your arms were still tied behind you back, which meant that he wasn't done with you. You could feel the heat of his hands on your hips, and you felt the heat of his head right above your face as you calmed down.

He leaned in and peppered your face with kisses, then kissed you deeply once you were able to breathe semi regularly again. You felt something hot poke at your entrance as he did so, and both of his hands were at your sides, so you instantly knew where he was going with this. It didn't stop you from gasping in surprise when he quickly slid in.

He was nice enough to wait for you to adjust before he started moving. You moaned lowly at first, and your breath grew more and more ragged with each thrust. He was grunting above you, and he moaned your name in a way you knew meant that he was close.

He leaned down over you and kissed hungrily, and you kissed him back in kind. His whole body was pressed against yours, and it was hot. So much hotter than usual. Hot in the way it only got when he was in you like this--

\-- _hot enough to melt the wax again._

You moaned loudly as the hit wax heated up. It was so hot that it was almost scorching. Pain and pleasure coursed through you as the wax shifted over your body in time to his thrusts. He sped up, and the pace became rougher, and _the wax got into places you've never had wax get to before_ \--

\-- You screamed his name as you came. Your back arched on pleasure, and he took the opportunity to wrap his arms you as he chased his own completion. He found it as few moments later, and groaned your name as he came.

He pulled out and rolled over to his side, cuddling your tied up form close. You smiled weakly as you both panted and tried to regain your breaths. After that, he held you silently and you basked in his warmth as his temperature returned to normal.

It was a long while before he moved away. You had almost fallen asleep, and whined at him as he moved. You heard him chuckle as he moved his hands over your body, peeling the cold wax off of you as well as he could. He kissed any spot that he got too rough with, and it filled you with affection at how gentle he was being with you.  

He moved you to your side gently and freed your arms. Your groaned as you moved them, as they'd fallen asleep and were full of pins and needles. He rubbed your arms for you, then moved to the blindfold to remove it. You blinked blearily as your vision adjusted, and it took you a few moments to realize that you were staring at his face.

You gave him a tired smile, and he returned it before lying down by your side and held you close. You basked in his warmth as you cuddled into him, and the soft kiss he pressed to your temple was the last thing you felt before you drifted off.


End file.
